


Loving You

by HartUnited



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: Iker and Manuel reconnect after time apart





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my favourite pairings - it's a pity that there isn't more goalie love on here.

“Iker!” Manuel was thrilled to see his lover on his doorstep – he didn’t see him very often with their demanding club schedules. “Me amor – I missed you so much I’m like a starving man without food when I’m not around you.” Iker declared. “I’m going to take such good care of you that you’ll feel my touch for as long as I’m away again!” He promised his younger lover. “I hope so! I’ve been so empty without you meine seele. Can you make me yours again please?” He was uncomfortably close to begging but didn’t care – they didn’t have much time before Iker would have to leave again.

“All in good time my love – I want to caress and hold every inch of you. I want your teammates to wonder who took such good care of you and made you theirs!” Iker’s words stoked the fire that had ignited in his whole body as soon as he saw his lover at the door. “Then do it Iker – leave no doubt in my mind and body that I am yours” With that he darted up the stairs to his bedroom with Iker following very closely behind.

Shaking with desire, Manuel stood waiting for his lover – unsure of how to progress. “My sweet boy – I want to see you reveal every inch of yourself to me slowly, give me a little show whilst I lay here fully clothed.” Manuel pouted a little at that – he wanted to admire Iker’s body as well but slowly nodded in acceptance.

Feeling a little voyeuristic, Manuel stood with his back to the conveniently placed full-length mirror. Iker would get the perfect view of every square millimetre of his body – just how he liked it. He quickly removed his socks and shoes – there really was no sexy way of taking them off, no man wanted a face full of sweaty sock. Slowly he lifted his head up and made eye contact with his sexy Spanish lover and button by button began to undo the baby blue shirt that complimented his own blue eyes perfectly. He blushed red a little as he dropped the shirt to the ground; he wasn’t exactly the super comfortable of his own body – despite his Greek godlike figure. “Beautiful baby, just like that.” Iker praised the bulge in his trousers very obvious. Manuel’s blush deepened.

Keeping his eye contact, Manuel slipped a single finger into his mouth – getting it wet. Then he traced the glistening finger down his chin, down his neck to a nipple, slowly circling it to tease Iker a little. Continuing down – the finger left a damp trail down his muscular abdomen. Reaching his waistband, he popped open the button on his jeans. “Do you want to see more Iker?” Manuel asked cheekily, blue eyes sparkling. Iker growled a little, not appreciating the small denial his lover presented with. “If you don’t get on with it – you won’t sit for a month!” he warned – he knew Manuel loved to tease him. Manuel lowered the zipper and began to reveal what seemed like miles of creamy thighs. Iker moaned – he desperately wanted his lover now but couldn’t resist the show as he didn’t get them very often when they were together. Manuel may have been a tease but he was all for instant gratification. With the jeans off Manuel stood in just his boxer shorts. He was feeling so desperate that he palmed himself before shoving them down, the show was over now.

“Come and get me then big boy – I’m all yours” Creeping like a panther, Iker stood up and walked towards his very naked, very horny boyfriend. “Hmm I love what I’m seeing me beautiful boy.” Darting forward he planted his teeth on his boyfriend’s collarbone and bit down hard, sucking softly on the pale skin.


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter, I really do seem to struggle to write porn at times. but here it is enjoy...

“Ok baby, I want you to go lay on the bed for me, on your back ok?” Manuel looked reluctant; he didn’t want to leave Iker for a second. “I’ll be there in just a second; I’m just going to get my clothes off.” Despite his reluctance he complied. Iker very quickly took off his clothes and followed the younger man after quickly grabbing the lube. “Hands and knees baby.” Iker commanded gently, Manuel complied instantly - he was desperate for this, it had been way too long since Iker had last taken him.

Opening up the lube bottle, Iker drizzled the lube over three fingers; he wanted his love well-prepared as it had been a while. “Iker please, I want you now!” Manuel moaned out desperately. Iker, who himself was getting desperate by now, complied instantly gently sliding in the first finger and began to pump it in and out slowly – teasing Manuel a little for his little show earlier. “Please more.” Manuel begged. “Not yet baby, we’re taking this nice and slowly – we haven’t done this in a while and I don’t want to hurt you baby.” Iker continued with the one finger but increased the speed – the gentle pumping speeding up, Manuel moaning with each pump. “Ok baby, here’s the second finger.” Gently sliding in said finger alongside the first, it went back to the slow pumping for a short time – encouraging even more moans from the younger man. Iker when he was certain that Manuel had adjusted, he began to scissor his fingers slowly stretching out his younger lover. “Iker, I want the third – I’m more than ready for it.” Again Iker listened to his younger lover and slid in the third and final finger into Manuel. As before Iker pumped the fingers in and out of Manuel’s arse getting him ready for the big event, then stretched him out scissoring his fingers. Finally he decided Manuel was ready, his moaning got louder and more desperate, and slipped his fingers out.

“On your back baby, I want to see your face when I’m taking you.” Instantly Manuel rolled over and spread his legs nice and wide “Come and take me big boy, I’m all yours for the taking” Iker pounced, his dick already hard and dripping with pre-come before he smothered it in lube – this was lovemaking and not fucking. Once he was satisfied that Manuel would be comfortable in the lovemaking, he brought his dick down to Manuel’s wide and ready entrance and slowly nudged it inside – bringing another loud moan from Manuel. Once fully inside of Manuel, Iker began pumping his hips – nudging Manuel’s prostate with every other thrust, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. “I love you so much Iker, you’re my world” Manuel moaned out before falling over the edge. “I love you so much too Manuel, you’re my life and my everything.” Iker moaned out as he was on the edge of ecstasy before also falling over the edge and filling his lover with the proof of his love.

The two lovers curled into each other’s embrace, protecting one another as they came down from that joyous high.

“How are you feeling now baby?” Iker asked, “I feel great Iker, you’ve taken such good care of me although we might need to go again so my teammates are reminded that I am taken.” Iker smiled a relaxed and happy smile. “That’s fine with me baby. We can definitely go again soon, when I’ve had chance to recover. After all, you do call me an old man.” They both laughed a little at that – it was a common laughing point between the pair of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a personal WIP of mine for ages and it still isn't finished - if you loved it leave a little comment to encourage the conclusion and actual sexy times


End file.
